


Morning Routine

by IWillScreamIntoTheAbyss



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles, Xenoblade Chronicles 2
Genre: F/F, this is just fluff enabled by discord tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillScreamIntoTheAbyss/pseuds/IWillScreamIntoTheAbyss
Summary: Mòrag and Brighid go about their morning routine.





	Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> I blame discord for this

Mòrag woke up, Brighid’s arms wrapped around her. She carefully untangled herself from her, kissing Brighid’s forehead as she got out of bed. She sat at the edge of it, still half-asleep. The temptation to lie back down next to Brighid was strong, but she had, unfortunately, work to do. 

She yawned as she went to her closet. She had no plans of leaving the palace today, so more casual clothes would be fine. She put a shirt over her undershirt, though she didn’t button it up. That could wait for when she’d had at least one cup of coffee. Maybe two. 

While she’d tried to stay quiet so Brighid could more sleep, she heard Brighid stir. 

“Good morning,” Brighid said. 

She somehow managed to look presentable even after sleeping , which Mòrag considered a miracle. Whenever she woke up, her hair looked like it had just been in a few fights. 

“Good morning,” Mòrag replied, looking for her hairbrush. 

Brighid swiftly walked over to Mòrag and looked over her shoulder. She took the hairbrush from her hands and started undoing all of the knots that had formed during the night.  
Knowing her Driver was likely to fall back asleep when someone played with her hair, she sat her back on the bed. 

Mòrag didn’t have any important meetings today, so Brighid simply braided her hair, tying it off with a red ribbon. 

“Thank you,” Mòrag said, turning around to look at Brighid. 

Her soft smile was enough to make Brighid’s heart melt. Smiles were rare enough, soft, tired ones were to be treasured. 

She leaned down and kissed Mòrag. She wrapped her arms around Brighid’s shoulders. They leaned their forehead against the other’s. 

Without a word, Brighid buttoned up Mòrag’s shirt.

“You know I can do that myself,” Mòrag said. 

“I know,” Brighid replied, smiling. 

Once her shirt was buttoned, she passed her hands through Brighid’s hair, since the brush, as they’d learnt before, caught fire easily. Even if she tamed her flames to the lowest they could go, the most fireproof of hair brushes didn’t stand a chance.  
Mòrag yawned again. She picked up the rest of her clothes. While she wasn’t wearing her uniform today, as a member of the Imperial family, she had some standards to uphold. Brighid silently helped her, neither of them needing to talk to know what the other was about to do. 

Brighid had found that on mornings like these, where Mòrag would be half-asleep until she’d had at least two coffees, it was best to help her get dressed, lest she forget something or put something on upside down.  
Mòrag draped the braid over her shoulder as a final touch. 

“You must be the most beautiful woman in Mor Ardain this morning, Mòrag,” Brighid said. 

Mòrag looked at her. “Really? I thought that was you.”

Brighid laughed, pulling Mòrag close and giving her a quick kiss. 

Hand in hand, they left their chambers to get something to eat (and some coffee) to start the day. 

It would be a good one.


End file.
